Duct Taped Princess
by fernomina
Summary: One shot, what happens when Sabrina wakes up to find herself ducttaped to her bed. Do not read if sensitive to Justin Bieber. Puckbrina and dedicated to AynsandSky...*Epilogue complete*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Yay one shot! This story is dedicated to Ayns and Sky who really do the best Sistser Grimm fanfics and who first inspired me to get my own fanfic account an put my work up, thank you. You should check out their work. **

** Note that the only charactors really in here ae Sabrina, Daphne and Puck... All rights go to Micheal Buckley... But On with the Story! Enjoy!**

*****UPDATE*** I was going to put a warning in but I forgot, DON'T READ IF SENSITIVE TO JUSTIN BIEBER! I do make a few cracks about his singing (If you can call it that...sorry, sorry...) but yes... I don't want to be flamed by those beiber fever sick girls...  
**

Sabrina Grimm woke up and sighed happily. She was an early riser unlike her younger sister Daphne who only got up to the promise of breakfast. Sabrina enjoyed waking up early as it was the only time she really had to herself. She normally snuggled back down into her blanket, listening to Daphne snore and thought about stuff. And there was a lot of stuff to think about. Mostly it was about her parents, they had been under an enchanted sleep by a band of evil Ever Afters called the Scarlett Hand. It had been the little girl's birthday yesterday. Granny had made a blue cake in honour and as Daphne screwed up her face and blew out the candles Sabrina had silently wished with her. For her parents to wake up. It hurt to know that they had missed so many of their birthdays already. The party had been fun, full of Daphne's ever after friends.

That was the next thing that took up most of Sabrina's early mornings, coming to terms about how Fairy Tales where actually real, she had already a couple of friends that were of the immortal, famous kind but had also made many, many more enemies. Which brought up the next issue, Puck. The one word made Sabrina cringe and fight down the wave of disgust. One of the other main reasons Sabrina stayed in bed for so long was to avoid the boy. The fairytale boy was the singular thing that Sabrina hated the most. He was constantly pranking her with his sick humour, just last week he had replaced the ketchup with chilli, this wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't also mixed in a potion he stole from Uncle Jake's many pockets. To her horror and Puck's delight this made Sabrina's face turn a traffic light red colour and made her head swell to gigantic proportions making it almost impossible for her to walk through doors. It took several days for her head to deflate and several more days for her face to return to its normal colour. She lifted her hands to her face almost to make sure that it was normal.

To her shock she couldn't. In fact she couldn't move any part of her body and as she looked down on her head she screamed in horror. Daphne's snores missed a beat, then continued. Sabrina's body had been completely covered in the dark grey colour of duct tape, making it impossible for her to move even a few inches. She screamed again and to her utter dismay Puck flew through the door on his massive pink wings that Sabrina wanted to rip from his back and shred slowly.

"Ahhh the princess is finally awake." He crowed delighted that his plan had worked so well. He had his doubts that the duct tape might not hold, but he had given Sabrina too much credit, she was cacooned as tight as a caterpillar when it made its transition to a butterfly.

"Puck what have you done?" Sabrina yelled, thrashing in her bed.

"I thought it was obvious, or are you blind as well as ugly?" Puck replied looking quite smug at his handy work. "I've duck taped you to your bed."

"You wait till I get my hands on you fairyboy, I am going to make you want to wish that you were never born." Sabrina said menacingly, her eyes glinting dangerously. "Granny! Help me. Puck's duct taped me to my bed. Granny!" Sabrina yelled.

This just made Puck grin wider, "Have you forgotten, Princess. The old woman, Wolf and your uncle have gone to hunt down those sleeping poppies to wake up your parents. It's just gonna be you and me and we're going to have so much fun!"

This sent a shiver down Sabrina's spine, this was a million times worst then the ketchup to chilli prank, only God knew what Puck had planned. Sabrina started to yell obscenities, all Puck did was cock his head slightly and tut.

"Now, now. That's no way of talking princess, you might wake up Marshmallow, or even your parents." This made Puck laugh and Sabrina yell louder.

As he exited he turned to the thrashing girl "There's no use struggling, I made the tape so it would hold an angry elephant, I tested them myself."

After several more minutes of struggling Sabrina silently admitted defeat and stopped moving, after several moments of heavy breathing she started to realize that this was one of Puck's most devious plans yet. She had to admit grudgingly that it was a good prank. With no chance of Daphne or her parents waking up any time soon Puck had free reign over the house and much to her on setting horror, Sabrina herself.

She must have drifted off again, but she woke up to the delicious smells of freshly cooked pancakes. She peeked through one eye and saw Puck sitting on the seat in front of her bed eating a steaming stack of green pancakes covered in what looked like multi coloured maple syrup. Sabrina's stomach growled, it had to be late morning and she hadn't eaten thing, even Granny's bizarre cooking looked good.

"I see your awake Princess. Wanna bite of my pancakes?" Puck asked delighted that Sabrina had woken up, all the more pranking and teasing to do!

"Puck. Let me go now and when I kill you it won't be as painful."

Puck laughed at this, "Princess, I think you've forgotten who's trapped on the bed and who isn't."

"And why do keep on calling me princess? Stop it. And let me go. You've never been this mean to me before." Sabrina continued, starting to get really mad at Puck but also herself for thinking that she was safe in her room. If she'd learnt anything from Puck it had been that no where was safe from him.

"I'm calling you princess cause you're reminding me of that princess who could feel the pea under all the mattresses."

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say." Sabrina responded. How on Earth could this ever be linked to a stupid story?

"So what. I'm the trickster King and I get to make up the rules. And my first rule is that I declare this national Puck day. And that the people of Fairy Port have to make me ice cream sundaes and bow down to the Trickster King!"

"You sound as if you are a 7 year old. Grow up. Ooops sorry Pus face I forgot for a second that you were." Sabrina laughed as Puck's face turned bright red. It was true that Puck was facing the Puberty Virus as he liked to call it and recently Sabrina had changed her nickname from Pus Pot to Pus Face to match the pimples that were now popping out. Puck hated this name just as much as he hated that he was actually growing up.

"So what, at least I won't ever be as ugly as you. I bet your parents actually abandoned you on purpose when thy saw what you were growing into." Puck realised once the words had left his mouth that he had went to far. Sabrina felt the unfamiliar pricks of tears come to her eye and she turned away so that she didn't see the regret on Puck's acne ridden face.

"Puck, what are you going to do with me?" Sabrina said. Puck was surprised to hear the defeat in her voice as he sidled up to the side of her bed and bent over so that his face was so close to Sabrina's that she could smell pancakes. She turned away, facing the wall and hating the quiver in her voice that showed that she was actually scared.

"Well, I don't know yet. But I do have a couple of fun surprises" Puck said, trying to inject some enthusiasm into his voice. Looking at the back of her head he almost felt compelled to say sorry to the Grimm but suppressed the urge before it could come out of his mouth.

"Please Puck." Sabrina whispered her face still turned, but the fairy didn't hear or chose not to have heard as he walked out of the door leaving the plate of unfinished pancakes by Sabrina's side table.

Daphne woke up with a start to the smell of pancakes. "Is breakfast ready?"

...

After Daphne's initial shock of Sabrina taped to her bed she as actually quite excited about the rest of the day.

"We can listen to music, talk about stuff and do each others hair!" She said excitedly as she sat cross legged at the foot of her bed while eating her pancakes nosily and every once in a while cutting a small piece for Sabrina and carefully placing it in her mouth.

"Yeah, Daphne except you know, I can't move so that may make it a bit hard to do your hair. Can you try to un-tape me please?" Sabrina said between chews. The pancakes weren't that bad, except that tasted strangely of bacon.

"I tried already, I think Puck must have enchanted it or something. It doesn't matter about you I can do your hair. We are going to have so much fun!"

"Daphne. Please, don't mention the word Fun around me." Sabrina regretted her words when she saw Daphne's deflated face. "I'm sorry Daphne; this hasn't been the perfect way to wake up. How about you put some music on?" Daphne squealed and clapped her hands,

"We are going to have so much fu-. What's another word for fun?"

"Uhhhh, I don't know. Remind me to get you a thesaurus for your next birthday."Sabrina mumbled as Daphne's face lit up. Yesterday had been so much fun, she loved her birthdays and now she could prove to Sabrina how grown up she was by taking care of her!

"I know the perfect song to make you feel better." Daphne said as she bounded over to where Sabrina's stereo was sitting. After a few moments of changing the CD and finding the right tune a track. The beginning notes of the sickly sweet tune blasted out of the speakers of the stereo. _"Oh Oh oh oh OOOOOOOOH, Ooooooh, You know you love me I know you care..." _

"DAPNEEEEEE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sabrina yelled over the impossible loud crooning of Justin Beiber as he swore his love to his first Girlfriend. "NOT THISSSSS!" Daphne didn't hear as she started to squeal and jump along to the chorus. "AND I WAS LIKE BABY BABY BAY NOO. LIKE BABY BABY BABY OHHHHHH." She sang along.

Sabrina squinted up her eyes. She had known it was a mistake for her to buy the CD for Daphne as her birthday present, when she had bought the CD she had thought that the Justin guy had sounded cutely girly, it had helped that he was slightly good looking in a boy band way and that Daphne begged for her to buy it. He had lost his appeal after the 22nd replay of his CD yesterday. Puck hadn't been with them, coming only for the cake and flying off somewhere else. Sabrina envied Mr Canis who claimed due to his doggy side that he couldn't hear the singing it was so high pitched.

Suddenly the door burst in startling both Sabrina and Daphne jumped. Well Sabrina jumped as much as she could and Daphne was already jumping around. In the doorway was Puck holding his hands over his ears, his pixies flying around in zigzags mimicking demented flies.

"WHAT IS THIS NOISE? STOP IT, my ears a BLEEEEEDING!" Puck half yelling, half screaming at Daphne. The song came to a close and before the next could start the pixies obviously recovered flew over to the stereo and pressed the stop button. Sabrina let out a sigh of relief. Thank God. The silence was delicious and blissfully free from the sickly sweet singing of Justin Beiber.

"What was That?" Puck asked, his voice quieter although her still was massaging his ears, "I was practising my bat when I heard that, do you have any idea how sensitive a bat's ears are? Akkkk"

"Sorry Puck," Daphne said as she looked up into the older boy's eyes, "Next time I won't put it on so loud. I just thought that it would make Sabrina feel better. Sorry Sabrina."

"It's ok marshmallow, but seriously. Who would give that girl a recording contract. And was that singing about losing her first girlfriend, she wasn't a les-"

Sabrina quickly interrupted before he could finish. Daphne didn't need to know about that stuff just yet! "No, no no no. That was Justin Bieber."

"Justin, as in guy Justin?" Puck confused all of a sudden. He could of sworn that it was a girl singing. But looking at Sabrina who was smirking and Daphne who was starting to giggle he had a feeling he was wrong. "Okaaaaaay. I'm going back to my room. I have couple of things planned though for you and me though Sabrina." Puck said as he watched Sabrina's smirk dry up. "Things that involve face paint!"

"Yeah, face paint for me or for you pus face. I reckon you need some. Or better yet, maybe you should just get a face transplant. That'd be good. Maybe you should get Justin Bieber's face, then maybe you would have a chance of getting a girl to like you." Sabrina spat at him, trying to control the quiver in her voice. It would be just like Puck to enchant the face paint so it would be permanent.

Puck let out a dry laugh but Daphne didn't miss the hurt that Sabrina had inflicted. She turned slightly to her older sister who had apparently gone to sleep. She was probably pretending. Daphne honestly didn't know why the both of them fought so much. It was so obvious that Puck cared very much for the elder Grimm, Daphne had a feeling that Sabrina knew that but why she was ignoring was beyond Daphne. She sighed. Fairytales were much more complicated in real life then in the books. She got up and followed Puck out of the door. She bumped into him as he come out of his room holding what she assumed were face paints.

"She's asleep. If you're gonna paint her face, she's not going to appreciate it if you enchanted them to be permanent." Daphne said trying to stare down Puck with the same kind of stare that Sabrina used. It obviously wasn't as effective as he ruffled her hair.

"Chill marshmallow. The paints aren't permanent, though that's a good idea. Nah I got something better planned for her." Puck's blue eyes sparkled. Daphne noticed that when the trickster king was thinking up a good prank his eyes turned cornflower blue. She resigned herself to the inevitable prank. She had learnt a long time ago that it was a bad idea to get mixed up with Sabrina and Puck's antics.

"I'll come back up in half an hour," Daphne said as she went down stairs leaving the trickster King to let himself into the bedroom.

...

She came back up to Sabrina's screams of help, the trickster king had apparently painted her face while she was a sleep. Daphne had to admit that he had done a very good impression of a clown and she almost felt as if Sabrina should make a balloon animals and jump out of bed with over sized shoes. With her painted on red smiling mouth, huge green eyebrows and milky white complexion, Puck had added a red spongy clown nose. She really did look very clown like and Daphne clapped her hands in amazement when she saw her elder sister. Sabrina of course was not as amused with situation although as she sighed resignedly she admitted it hadn't been the worst prank Puck had pulled in the long run. Daphne carefully sponged off the remaining face paint, she had done her best but Sabrina's face was still tinged a few shades lighter than before.

...

The pranks continued throughout the day, Daphne was very impressed with the number of pranks that Puck had thought of. He had taken his apes into Sabrina's room to get dressed in Sabrina's clothes, he had let off horrendous smells that made Daphne's eyes water and made Sabrina look very green. Daphne had spent the day combating the effects of the Pranks by consoling Sarina, airing the room and doing girly stuff, she organised the wardrobes and told funny stories. It had been a very long time when each sister could spend quality time with each other and Sabrina enjoyed her laughter and sharing with her younger sister. It almost made up for being duct taped to her bed.

Almost.

At the end of the day Daphne went down stairs to prepare dinner, she was singing along to her Justin Bieber CD and sounded happy. Her voice floated up the stair case into the bedroom. At least that was a bright side to the whole stupid day Sabrina thought grimly, Granny was coming back soon. and she could finally get out of the bed. She had dreaded the day a lot more but the pranks that Puck had pulled weren't that bad and she was a little bit disappointed in the boy, she had thought that he would have put more effort into the pranks but all of them were subpar. Puck's head suddenly appeared in the doorway grinning in excitement that a pang in Sabrina's stomach warned her. His eyes glinted maliciously and Sabrina swallowed back a knot of worry.

"You didn't think those pranks were real did you, Princess?" Puck asked as he stepped into the room and closed the door firmly behind him. "As if I would play the stupid clown face trick, no Princess I have something much better planned. I was just waiting for the marshmallow to get out of the room before we could begin."

Sabrina was starting to get really frightened, she had clued onto the boy's plans of a larger plot. She just hadn't known what and she hadn't wanted to worry Daphne. "Wha-What are you going to do Puck?" she said looking at him.

"Hahahahahahaha, well I was looking around your room a couple of days ago when you were at school and I found the most interesting thing." Puck walked over to Sabrina's bedside drawers, pulled the last drawer out and felt around the back. Sabrina felt a chill run through her bones. He wouldn't know. Would he? He couldn't have found it? Could he?

"Your diary!" Puck exclaimed triumphantly and Sabrina felt the last shiver go up her back. She closed her eyes and opened them rapidly, trying to make herself wake from the horrible nightmare that was unfolding. Her diary was where she wrote her thoughts, feeling and was the one thing that she poured her heart into. Things in there she didn't tell to anyone even Daphne and to just see it in the Trickster King's hands made her feel sick.

"DAPHNE!" She yelled hoarsely though she knew the younger girl couldn't hear her. Puck voiced her thoughts.

"She can't hear you, I put a hearing spell around this room so she won't be able to come up and anyway, she's singing to that Beaver guy so loudly the neighbours are deaf. I haven't read this yet but I made up this prank so we could read it together." Puck pulled up a chair and adopted a sing son voice as he flicked through the leather bound diary that contained all of Sabrina's Grimm's secrets. "Let's start from here:

"_Dear Diary, Puck is so annoying. Today he dunked me into a mix of pickles and super glue. He said something about a chainsaw so I guess I was lucky. But now I can't do anything with my hair and I look like a freak. As usual. To make it worst I have my first day of school and he's tagging along. Great, my first chance to be a normal girl is ruined. How am I supposed to make friends with the Freak following me... " _Sabrina closed her eyes as Puck ridiculed her feelings. This was much worst then anything he had done before.

"Here's another one" Puck said as he flicked a couple of pages. "_Dear Diary, sometimes I wish we were all back in New York, before this all happened. Even though that would mean not ever meeting Granny or any of our friends I think it still be worth it. Funnily enough we are going to New York to get Stink pot's wings to grow back. The idiot though that he was macho enough to face off the Jabberwocky... Daphne's excited, I should be too but I feel crushed, New York was always supposed to Ever after free, but now there they are just wondering around." _Puck flicked a couple more pages, trying to look for an even more private entry, he still smarted over the idiot comment. He found the latest entry and gave Sabrina a smile as he looked down on her.

"_Dear Diary, it was Daphne's birthday today, we ate cake and danced. I got her that beaver CD that she wanted and I know it was worth the future replaying of the songs just to see her face. I couldn't really concentrate though. I had that dream again, you know? I haven't even written it in here it seems so private but I think it will make me feel better if I write it down in here. It's a good thing no one but me is going to read this." _Puck let out a cackle. This was going to be good! Sabrina wasn't responding she had wormed her way down into the doona so Puck couldn't see her face and the blanket would muffle the words.

"_I start off and it's that Day the one where Puck kissed me," _Puck paused but continued. _" I'm in Puck's room and it's a huge mess with all the broken toys lying around and I walk up to Puck who I can see is lighting fireworks. Except there are no apes this time and suddenly its night. It's dark so the fireworks look beautiful, like huge sparklers in the sky."_ Puck cleared his throat and his voice lost its mocking tone and became soft.

"_I get there and Puck springs out his wing, but I'm not annoyed and he flies down to kiss me. Except this time I don't punch him and we just keep on kissing, the fireworks are still going off, but some fireworks feel as if they're going off in my head and lips. And then I wake up" _Puck's voice had gone down to a whisper. He wasn't reading for the benefit of Sabrina's embarrassment but for himself. "_That was my first kiss when Puck flew up and kissed me. I punched him in the stomach. I still remember and wince. I sometimes catch myself wishing that he would try again, if he did I wouldn't punch him. But I don't want to admit that I felt fireworks that day." _

Sabrina could hear that the muffled voice had gotten quieter and had stopped she was considering peeking from under the covers before she could debate it the cover was pulled off. She gaped upwardly t Puck who looked at her, the smile gone from his face replaced with complete seriousness.

"Did you mean what you said?" He asked, his eyes demanding the truth and staring straight into her face. She wanted to stutter a denial, that it had been a joke, not real. Anything, just denial. But her lips had a different idea to her lips.

"So what if it was true," She stared hard into his eyes, shock flickered across. He hadn't been expecting that, she felt a small triumph. He stared at her then he brought is face so she could smell him, it wasn't a bad smell. Of the soap that Granny made him use and of outside, a brisk wind and dried autumn leaves. He moved his face so that he was whispering into her ear.

"I feel fireworks whenever I remember." Sabrina's eyes widened and in that millisecond Puck moved his face and touched his lips to hers. This kiss was gentle, as light as a butterfly, but the passion behind it was still there. Sabrina's eyes widened in shock then fluttered to a close. It felt a million times better then she remembered and the fireworks were there, exploding behind her eyelids and frome his lips. Suddenly the door flew open and Daphne started to say something about dinner being ready when she saw the kissing couple. Puck and Sabrina broke away and looked at Daphne guiltily. Daphne's eyes widened to the size of saucers and stood at the door watching Puck who was leaning over Sabrina who looked bit flushed.

"Su-su- sorry."She garbled "I-I-I'll go now." She said as she fumbled for the door knob missing several times because her eyes were still on girl and fairy. When she finally closed the door she let out a muffled squeal biting hard onto her palm and started to do the happy dance.

Finally! Puck and Sabrina were getting together. This meant she won the bet with Uncle Jake! Maybe they would be a proper boyfriend and girlfriend! Or even better, get married! Daphne let out another squeal, her mind filling with frilly confections of bridesmaid dresses as she ran down the stairs.

...

Back in the room Sabrina sighed. "She's going to tell everyone when they get back." She remarked, Uncle Jake would be giving her a really hard time about this. Puck smiled and kissed the tip of her nose and whispered into her ear so that chills went down her spine.

"How about we make the best of the time we have then, Princess?" He asked before leaning down to kiss her again.

**A/N I hope you liked it, I might do a short epilogue if I get enough Reviews. (HINT, HINT.) But a question for those who are reading this.. What would you do if you woke up and found yourself duct taped to your bed? The person who has the most original answer gets an- Imaginary- prize. Email me your answers or put them in with your reviews... Yeah, that my lame way of trying to get more reviews...**

**Anyway thanks for reading- Bye!  
**


	2. Authors Note on Epilogues

_First Half of the Author's note_

**A/N HI EVERYONE! I have decided to do the epilogue in separated parts, so like, five minute later, five days, five months, five years and ten years. Keep in mind that it's from my first story, so approximately five years from when Sabrina was ducttaped to her bed. Ok? Sorry this took time to upload, I wasn't going to put this up but I got a really good response so thank YOU! Ok on with the epilogue!**

***UPDATE* Ok I have decided I don't really like the whole epilogue in one whole chapter like I had it before so I have decided that I am going to split it all up. Because I have gotten a couple of reviews saying it is too mushy. So you guys can read it in measured amounts. I only recommend two epilogues because if you read too much it can give you cavities but whatever, you can read every chapter if you want. I recommend the five minute one and five month ones, but those are my favourite. But anyway the fun thing about this is you can tell me which one you like the best and I can write more stuff in the same degree of romance etc. I think that's about it on the epilogues. I know this Author's not is kinda against the rules of the document of the upload but I don't want to copy and paste it into all the chapters... Oh well.  
**

_Second half of Authors Note_ (Read this after you have read the epilogue... or not. Whatever.)

**Also, the winner of the -imaginary- prize goes to... Ok since I suck at choosing, there is no winner. BUT I will mention ****EclipseTheVampire, because she (I hope you are a she otherwise this would be awkward...sorry...) had already thought about it and IT made me laugh... Also one of the funniest answer was when I asked ****my friend and she said that she would eat the duct tape...**

**One more thing, thank you to everyone who read and/or reviewed. I did get a couple of favourited story/author thanks! But there were a few people who I know put me on story alert, thank you too but I would just like to warn you that I do write other stuff in other genres(PROMO!).  
**

**Anyway that's all. I hope you enjoyed the epilogue as much as I liked writing it, I wouldn't have done it if it weren't for everyone who reviewed so thank you! Bye!**


	3. Five Minutes Later

**A/N Sorry, I don't know what happened to this chapter. **

_**Five Minutes Later**_

Sabrina's head was still spinning when she heard the door open slightly and she looked up, over Puck's shoulder to see her family staring at both of them. Jake was looking at them with wide eyes, Daphne looked proudly on at the door, Mr Canis looked slightly disgusted while Granny was the only one who did not look shocked or surprised. There was a split second of silence as Puck looked around too and froze.

"Well this is awkward." He whispered into Sabrina's ear although it was quiet enough so that everyone could hear what he had said. Uncle Jake was the first to react, he grumpily fished out his wallet and pulled out a few bills and gave them to Daphne who counted them and stuck them into her pocket, smiling slightly, nodded towards her uncle and skipped out of the room. Jake regarded the two, Puck leaning over Sabrina and Sabrina still taped to her bed,

"I hope you guys are happy." He said grumpily, "I just lost a bet to your younger sister and lost good money." He stuck out his bottom lip but it was too late to disguise his cheeky smile. "So are you two boyfriends and girlfriend now? Are you in loooove?" Jake was rewarded by an instantly red Sabrina and a spluttering Puck.

"Sabrina and Puck sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-ING!" He sung and whipped out of the door as Puck ran after him, brandishing his wood sword, promising to decapitate the older man.

Sabrina looked sheepishly to her grandma trying to put on an innocent smile. Granny Relda tried to put on a disapproving look but failed as she smiled back to her granddaughter, she patted Mr Canis' shoulder.

"Tobias, I will meet you outside." Granny suggested gently. He nodded and stepped out of the room. The previously busy room was now empty besides Sabrina and Granny Relda. Relda had had her own predictions about her granddaughter and adopted grandson, she was glad that they had come true. She came forward and smoothed a few strands of hair that had fallen over Sabrina's face, she tried to put on a reproving tone of voice.

"Do I want to know what happened while I was gone, Liebling?" She asked, looking hard into Sabrina's eyes.

"No, you probably don't Granny." Sabrina answered truthfully staring back. Relda laughed and fished into her handbag and produced a large pair of scissors. "Uhhh, Granny? Daphne already tried with a knife. I'm not sure whether scissors will work."

"Liebling, I had these enchanted by a friend of mine. They can cut through almost anything. Always carry a spare pair of enchanted scissors I always say." Relda replied as she easily snipped through the duct tape as if it was paper. "There, now get ready. We are having dinner soon Liebling. My special caterpillar meatballs!" Relda left the room and nearly bumped into Mr Canis.

"Is she alright?" He asked in his gruff voice looking down onto the shorter lady.

"Yes old friend she will be fine." Relda said, briefly reaching up to touch the old mans' shoulder.

As Granny Relda left the room and Sabrina sat up to get ready. Before she stood up she carefully tucked her diary back into its hiding place. It had been a busy day.


	4. Five Days Later

_**Five days later**_

Daphne bit back her sniggers and clasped her hand to her mouth as Sabrina shot her a look. They were both in Puck's huge room and as they crept pass the sleeping panda and dozing kangaroo in the boxing ring, Sabrina clutched the special package she had gotten Granny Relda to buy for her. They finally snuck up to the sleeping boy. Puck snuffled slightly and Sabrina surveyed her boyfriend critically.

The last time she had seen the boy sleeping was when she entered his room some time ago. The trampoline was still present but the stuffed unicorn had disappeared and footie pyjamas were replaced with nothing? Sabrina blushed slightly and quickly reached to cover Daphne's eyes, when she realised that the boy was now sleeping- wait no. Puck turned slightly and kicked the blanket down to reveal boxers; Sabrina let out a sigh of relief and uncovered Daphne's eyes.

She looked thoughtfully at the sleeping boy and gently pulled up the blanket to cover up Puck. Sabrina looked up and grinned at Daphne who smiled back. Sabrina pulled the roll of the duct tape so that it made a sticky screech. Her grin widened and she started her work.

...

An hour later Puck stirred slightly, he opened his eyes slightly as he heard Sabrina croon over him. Daphne had gone back to her room.

"Wake up sleepy head." She said sweetly. Puck knew something was wrong with the situation but his sleep addled brain couldn't comprehend quite yet. He opened his eyes and saw Sabrina leaning over him. "Hello sweet heart." She said. Puck smiled drowsily up at her. "You know I think I fell in love with you from your prank." She continued. "I think it was that day about five days ago...So I thought I would give you the same treatment. It's not enchanted , it's normal duct tape but it'll do the job." Puck was fully awakened now and looked down to see himself fully duct taped to the trampoline, he groaned but would have been lying if he hadn't expected the prank. He groaned again and fell back onto the trampoline a idea filled his head and a sly grin filled his face as he looked up at Sabrina.

"Did I ever tell you that I was in love with you the very first time I met you?" he asked. Making his voice soft and serious. Sabrina laughed seeing straight through the boy's plan. Puck saw that she knew and went to plan B. He turned himself into a bat he flapped his way out of the confines and landed in front of Sabrina who's mouth was open in surprise.

"Not Fair!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Rule number on Grimm" Puck said stepping close to his girlfriend. "It takes much more then duct tape to hold the Trickster King."


	5. Five Months Later

_**Five months later Approximately **_

"_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a few months since Puck duct taped me to my bed and a lot has changed. For a starters I haven't been writing in here for a while._

**Hey bloggers. It's me. Yeah... Puck. Sorry I haven't been around I've been hanging out with my girlfriend. Yeah, you heard right GIRLFRIEND. You heard me girls. Puck is officially off the market. I know, I know it will be a massive loss to all. You may be wondering who the lucky girl is? Well it's none other than Sabrina Grimm. I can hear gasps of shock through the computer screen as I have my chief ape type this as I dictate. Yes the Sabrina Grimm that I vowed to hate has inevitably fallen for my award winning smile and faint-worthy handsomeness. **

_Even though he still has a super huge head, still smells horrible and sometimes is the most annoying person on the planet he still makes it up for being really sweet when he wants to. The best thing is that I feel like I can talk to Puck about my problems, he is a pretty good listener when he's serious. I like that he listens and when he knows I am serious he gives serious answers back. _

**It's a lot easier being in love then those stupid couples in forest. God were they hilarious, especially that donkey guy! Sabrina talks a lot, most of the time I just zone out when she's talking about shoes or whatever. She thinks I'm the best listener in the world because I nod occasionally and grunt. When it's the important stuff like her parents I do listen and try to think what to say if I was Mustardseed who is serious all the time. **

_Sure, we aren't perfect he still does stupid things and I still get really mad at him. Like yesterday he put slugs in my gum boots and I admit I might of lightly over reacted. _

**We still aren't Mr and Mrs Perfect, I mean just yesterday I pulled a really small prank, you know so I wouldn't get out of practise. AND SHE TOTTALLY FREAKED OUT. Said all this junk about loyalty and trust, I had to say sorry otherwise she said she would lock me in a room with a hairbrush, a Justin Bieber CD and Daphne. This demonstrated the reason I fell for this girl, that she is a coldblooded, revenge seeking villain. And also the fact that she's cute. **

_Everyone has reacted quite well with our going out though I think Granny told Mr Canis to freak him out so now he won't come into my room without another person. I think Granny even got Uncle Jake to give him The Talk. But beside that Daphne s ecstatic and keeps on talking in her sleep about being an Auntie and bridesmaid dresses so that is slightly worrying. _

**The family is reacting well with my dating Sabrina. I think they are relieved to be finally related to me, in hopes that their off-springs won't be so ugly now that my DNA is now mixed in. Daphne is positive that she will be an Auntie soon but I sorted her out. The old lady is more cunning than I thought, she had Mr Canis tell me if I broke Sabrina's heart he would personally break my heart in a non metaphorical way.**

_It's funny to think that only a few months ago I woke up duct taped to my bed. Not enough time has passed for me to be able to laugh at it but it makes me appreciate the changes that have happened since then .It has made it easier to face when I got him back by taping him to his bed. Daphne helped me and we had a fun time torturing him with Daphne's high school musical DVDs. I have to go, Puck promised to take me out to my favourite restaurant. He said he would pay if I paid him back in kisses... _

**It's been only a few months and already I think I am in love. I think I was always in love with Sabrina and it was during that day which cemented it for us. All thanks to my genius prank! I mean if it wasn't for that... it's scary to think that we would still be in the same position of hating each other. I need to go, my loyal fans, I said I would take Sabrina to that restaurant she likes so now I need to con her uncle into giving me some money. **

**A/N**** Puck's blog is on a special network for EverAfter's so only they can read it. Ok I made that up, but I wanted a kind of diary thing for him. I always liked the idea of Mr Canis and Relda... Meh. Hope you liked this one.  
**


	6. Five Years Later

_**Five years later **_

"Happy Birthday, Sabrina!" Her family sung happily as they removed her blindfold and she stood, blinking slightly. In awe of a brand new car wrapped in a giant ribbon, parked outside her home. She looked around happily and saw her mother hugging her father tightly, holding the hand of her younger brother. They had awakened them after they had found Goldie locks, Veronica had given birth to the healthy baby boy whom they christened William.

Granny Relda leaning in towards Mr Canis slowly smoothing the hair of Daphne who was jumping up and down with excitement. Uncle Jake was looking down on his new wife, Briar Rose smiling happily back upwards. Sabrina's grin widened as she turned to the boy, about her age with a mop of golden curls and twinkling green eyes holding a video camera into her face.

"So Birthday girl, what do you think of your present?" Puck asked poking the camera recorder into Sabrina's face grinning at her surprise.

"I love it!" Sabrina cried and ran into her parents arms "Thank you," She mumbled into their clothes. She was reminded of their presence everyday and had learnt to treasure them, because over the car and their awakening he would choose them every time. They knew what was running through their daughter's head and hugged her tighter.

Daphne joined in on the hug as Relda and Mr Canis looked on smiling slightly. Puck was still filming the group hug as Sabrina turned around.

"Come here Fairy boy." She commanded as her eyes twinkled. Puck put down the video camera reluctantly and suddenly whipped out his wings and carried Sabrina off. She screamed slightly as her feet left the ground but looked down to see her family waving, not too surprised with her sudden flight.

"Puck. Puck, where are we going?" She asked. Sabrina wasn't too nervous she had been on such flights before, she loved the freedom of it and as he grunted with her weight she decided to just enjoy he flight. Closing her eyes arms spreading out her arms she let out a cry of joy. Even Puck, who was concentrating on not letting go let a smile escape.

After about ten minutes she felt herself slowly drop to the ground and as she opened her eyes she found herself on the steps of a beautiful white Gazebo. It was late afternoon and the remaining bright light of the sun made the gazebo gleam. The white pillars that held up the tiered roof and a few steps elevated the small structure. As she walked up the steps in a trance Puck followed her, slightly puffing. Sabrina let out a gasp. The amazing thing was that it seemed like a beautiful, but ordinary gazebo until she stepped inside. He looked proudly at her reaction as he leant on one of the pillars. Sabrina looked out of the open views each side having a different sight. A beach with gleaming sand and sparkling ocean, a rainforest with shady over hanging trees and green and a huge green field of grass...

"Do you like it?"Puck asked quietly as Sabrina spun around and around, running out of the shade and staring in astonishment.

"What...How?" Puck's grin widened Sabrina could tell that it was his boasting smile but was too astonished to say anything.

"I got the pigs to build it for us. They used the same magic to make the Gazebo into a sort of transporter. It can't take us to places but it does the next best thing of creating places. It can mimic any where you want, any time period, it can do interiors and the pigs say that with an update it can do people too. Anywhere you want we can go." Puck closed the gap between himself and Sabrina and gently held her hands. "Sabrina, I love you... I want to be with you and I know you want to go places see the world... And I want to come with you."

Sabrina looked up at her long time boyfriend through teary eyes. She wanted to sum up all the words of joy he had made her feel. "Puck, I don't need to be anywhere else... As long as I have you."

**A/N ****Notes, The Gazebo can create environments and places, Sabrina won't actually leave Ferry Port Landing when she goes through there... It's kinda ike an outdoor thing-ama-jig. Wow. That was a really lame description  
**


	7. Ten Years Later

_**Ten Years later**_

The wedding march started and the wedding procession began. First the bride's little brother carrying the ring sternly, holding the arm of a pretty flower girl. Next Daphne as the bridesmaid was smiling hugely and tears already leaking out of her eyes. Finally Sabrina emerged tightly clasping the bouquet of white flowers as her guests let out a unanimous ohhh. Her veil was down and the upper part of her beautiful white dress hugged her body in a Victorian corset style while the bottom half puffed out in a huge powder puff manner. She tightly gripped the arm of her father as he guided her along the long carpet. The ceremony was taking place at the gazebo that had been her present and standing under the shelter of the roof stood Puck and the priest. Puck was fidgeting until he saw his bride, his smile lit up and Sabrina grinned nervously back. They had reached the end of the aisle and as her father stepped back Sabrina had the frightening feeling of being totally alone. Puck gently took her hands and she felt herself resurface.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She muttered quietly to Puck and he smiled in return as the priest started to drone. The whole ceremony was a blur and finally at the exchanging of the rings time slowed down. Puck gently took Sabrina's hand and said half in wonder, half in happiness. As Sabrina said I do and pressed the ring onto Puck's fingers she smiled

"I do." He slipped the silver band over her finger locking eyes with her.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." As Puck gently raised her veil she looked up at him. They both met in the middle and as their lips touched, it was a sweet and as fulfilling as their very first kiss. Sabrina blinked her eyes back open to the cheers of the guests. She smiled slightly and before she met her husband's lips again she said

"The fireworks are still there." Puck only grinned and pressed her lips onto his as the rice and flower petals rained down on them both.


End file.
